First Love
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Imogen Moreno has never felt the L word. Until now.


**So I KNOW I have TONS of FF to type up. I KNOW! STOP PESTERING ME! But anyway, so this is for a contest thingy for AshleyMocha12.  
><strong>

**This is basically based on a RP couple, Imose (Imogen/Jose). If you don't know them, ask MunroCArmy or AshleyMocha12 on Twitter (or anyone else that's in the Now Or Never RP Group). And, for my lovely readers who are part of Erin's (xItsFionaCoyne) RP group, there's this little scene in here based on RP...That a certain couple has done for awhile...**

**So if you bothered reading that, YAY! Now you can read this story.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did, there would be Imose and Drulia. ;)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I never expected I would fall for him. His brown hair, brown eyes…The qualities seem so plain and ordinary…But he definitely isn't the definition of "ordinary". Then again, none of us are. Not really.<p>

I remember how we met. After all, it was yesterday when I first laid my eyes on Jose DeSousa.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, the endless blue sky without a speck of white, it was quite a scene.<p>

I was sitting on a park bench the color of summer leaves. A small breeze caressed my face.

A tall, lanky boy suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Imogen Moreno, huh?"

His voice was silky like honey.

I examined him from head to toe. He had short, slicked hair. He was wearing a white hoodie over a graphic grey t-shirt. His ripped denim jeans looked like they deserved a break.

"Yes, that would be me. And you are?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but then a brunette girl came up to him.

"Knock it off, Jose." Her voice drawled in boredom.

"Pleasure seeing you here, Bianca. Here to sell me drugs again?"

She laughed. A—believe it or not—_happy _laugh.

Ever since I heard about what happened at the Now or Never dance, we had become pretty close friends. How anyone managed to survive I don't know, but I was glad she was okay.

I smiled. "So who's this?" I gestured to the boy.

He held out his hand.

"Jose Desousa. Nice to finally make your acquaintance, Imogen Moreno. I've heard nothing but good things about you from my sister. I hope she didn't lie to me."

Laughing, I shook his hand. A little prickle ran up my arm and travelled to my stomach where it turned into fluttering, uncontrollable butterflies. I never had felt this before. The nervousness of being around another human so strong that it could kill. The feeling of euphoria that I felt whenever that person smiled. The pounding of my heart resounding in my own ears.

I had never fallen for someone before. Not even Eli could compare to him.

With much reluctance, I let go of his warm hand. I saw Bianca smirking, a look of—what was it? Satisfaction?—reflected in her features.

"I'll leave you two now." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after her.

She turned around and smiled.

"Bye Imogen." She waved and continued walking before I could reply.

I looked back at Jose. I had started to see the similarities between him and Bianca. They both had the same big brown eyes, the same fearless personalities…It was scary, at first.

He stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him. He was taller than me by a few inches. I could feel my heart racing and my thoughts had begun to jumble together in a big clump. Finally, I plucked up enough courage to speak.

"So why are you here?"

He chuckled.

"It almost sounds like you want me to leave!"

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Want to go for a walk? It's nice out today."

He smiled. My insides melted into liquid glop.

"Sure. Bee won't be back for awhile."

"Why's that?"

"You really don't like me, do you?"

Shaking my head while laughing, I started to walk. After a few feet away, I looked back at him.

"Come on, slowpoke!"

I turned back around and jogged a little. In no time, he had run ahead of me. I gaped at him as he looked back at me.

"Bring it on, Moreno!"

He took off.

I soon followed pursuit. When I got a few feet behind him, I tackled him so he was face-down on the grass. I laughed.

"Ha." I sat aside.

Within a millisecond, he sat up and before I knew it, he was pinning me down.

"Ha." He smirked.

I laughed and held my hands up in surrender. "Truce?"

He laughed for a bit. Then a look of seriousness crossed his face and he slowly started to lean in. I was too shocked to move, so I lied there silently, my eyes never leaving his mouth. As I closed my eyes, his lips connected with mine.

It was short and sweet, merely just a slide of lips coming together for a few seconds. I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

"You think Bianca's back?" I was beaming.

"I hope not." He said it in almost a whisper, but about two times louder.

And then we began making out, each kiss growing hungrier and faster until we pulled away to gulp lungfuls of air. I looked around. We were the only two people left in that section of the park.

"I scared them off, Imogen. You're welcome."

Bianca was hovering over us, smiling bigger than I thought she was capable of.

Jose and I got up, wiping away the grass.

"Jose, go to the car for a minute. I'll be there soon." Bianca tossed him the keys. He glanced at me and walked away.

Bianca grabbed my wrist.

"What are you-"

Within a second, she wrote on my arm in washable black marker.

"Don't forget this."

And with that, she ran off.

I looked at my arm. I smiled. She had written down Jose's cell phone number. I added the number to my contacts immediately and sent him a text.

_I hope you didn't forget me. –Imogen_

_How could I? –Jose_

_Funny. :P –Imogen_

_I know. :P Wanna hang tomorrow?-Jose_

I hesitated.

_I don't know. ;) –Imogen_

_I'll take that as a yes. ;) –Jose_

_Then it's a date. –Imgoen_

_Cool. See you tomorrow. –Jose_

_See you. –Imogen_

* * *

><p>So you see, it's like we fell in love at first sight. I can't imagine my life without him now. I don't care if we're rushing things. We both know one thing:<p>

We're both madly in love with each other and there's no stopping it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Review por favor. xo<strong>


End file.
